<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the right kind of perfect by kyomohokus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035055">the right kind of perfect</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyomohokus/pseuds/kyomohokus'>kyomohokus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SixTONES (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>4T as uncles, Domestic, Family Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, YugoJe as dads</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:35:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyomohokus/pseuds/kyomohokus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Yugo feels like he’s taking care of not two kids, but three. Still, he wouldn’t have it any other way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kouchi Yugo/Jesse Lewis, Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the right kind of perfect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As you can see, I seem to have a thing for 6T as dads in my fics lately.</p><p>This idea came into being with that <a href="https://twitter.com/mikuness/status/1340292648184115200">Jesse's comment on Rajira</a> that he wants three kids. No thoughts, head empty = me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The alarm blares, pushing Yugo away from his dreams and into reality. He groans, blinking his drowsiness away before he gets up and stretches his arms. His hand then grabs his phone on the bedside table to shut off the alarm.</p><p>Beside him, Jesse is facing the other side of the bed, chest moving up and down rhythmically. He allows himself a few seconds to brush the stray strands of hair from his husband’s face before shaking him by the shoulders. “Time to wake up, Jess,” he says.</p><p>Jesse groans, as usual, before rolling to face Yugo. His eyes blink rapidly, a lazy smile on his face. “Good morning,” he mumbles.</p><p>Yugo chuckles, shifting close just as Jesse sits up, and they share a kiss, chaste but otherwise welcome.</p><p>They pull away, and Jesse is the first to get up, stretching his arms before drawing out the curtains. Yugo follows, making the bed just as Jesse leaves the room.</p><p>Time to begin their morning routine.</p><p>By the time Yugo steps out of the shower, changes into his work clothes, and double-checks his bag for anything he might have forgotten, he heads out of the room. He could already hear music from downstairs. Jesse must have already turned on the radio, his habit while making breakfast.</p><p>He leaves the room, closing the door behind him. He looks from each side, the door of each room closed. Each has their own labels, designed based on the style of each owner.</p><p>Yugo smiles fondly as he approaches the door to his right, the one with a door label with flowers as borders and the name “Naoko” scribbled in pretty handwriting. He opens the door slowly, careful not to make a noise. The lights are still off, yet Yugo can see the posters of pop idols on the walls. There’s still a lump on the bed, the person underneath the sheets still sound asleep.</p><p>The door label on the room across Naoko’s is plainer, the name “Yuudai” scribbled in Jesse’s handwriting. A quick peek of the room shows a shelf full of figurines and a smaller lump covered in bedsheets.</p><p>He chuckles softly before closing the door and heading downstairs.</p><p>Jesse is humming along to the tune in the radio as he busies himself on the stove. The smell of egg and miso soup waft from the kitchen. By the table are three empty lunchboxes—one yellow, one blue, and one pink.</p><p>He waits until Jesse has slid the eggs from the pan to a plate before wrapping his arms around the taller one from behind. “Hello,” he says.</p><p>Jesse chuckles, clutching Yugo’s hands. “Kids still asleep?”</p><p>“Mm-hmm.”</p><p>“Okay.” Jesse spins around, his hands tight on Yugo’s. There’s a mischievous glint in his husband’s eyes as he leans in. Quick on the uptake, Yugo meets his husband halfway in a kiss.</p><p>They lazily make out until Jesse announces he still has to finish everyone’s lunch boxes. So he shoos Yugo to the dining table, where there’s already the day’s newspaper next to his usual spot.</p><p>By the time Jesse has served breakfast and packed their lunchboxes, Naoko trudges down the stairs, still yawning. “Good morning,” she mumbles, setting down her bag under the table and sitting across Yugo.</p><p>Warmth spreads across Yugo’s chest. “Good morning, Naoko,” he greets. “Club activities later?”</p><p>Naoko shakes her head. “We’re planning for the school festival later. Might end at five.”</p><p>Yugo mentally checks his schedule. Today’s workload is pretty much light, and he won’t go drinking with his colleagues until tomorrow. “Do you want me to pick you up?”</p><p>He loves the way Naoko’s face brightens as she nods.</p><p>Jesse joins them at the dining table just as the last of their family trudges downstairs. Yuudai is wearing his uniform for kindergarten, and he’s holding one of his Kamen Rider figurines. “Good morning,” he says, much more cheerfully than his sister.</p><p>“Hey, kiddo,” Jesse greets fondly, ruffling the boy’s hair before he takes the empty seat next to his sister.</p><p>It’s the usual breakfast, where Naoko complains about her class’ plans for the school festival, and Jesse and Yuudai chat about the latest episode of <em>Kamen Rider</em>. They have at least an hour before they’re supposed to head out—Yugo to work, Jesse to a client meeting, and the kids to school—so he cherishes these mornings.</p><p>“Hey!” Naoko suddenly screeches, bringing Yugo back to reality. “Quit doing that!”</p><p>Yuudai cackles as he pulls his sister’s hair again. It’s a given that the more Naoko tells Yuudai to stop, the more Yuudai will do it again.</p><p>So Naoko turns to them, as always. “Dad! Papa! Yuudai’s being annoying again!”</p><p>“Am not!”</p><p>“Are too!”</p><p>Jesse and Yugo share a resigned look before Jesse stands up and lifts Yuudai. The younger boy squeals as Jesse spins him around, screaming about being Kamen Rider.</p><p>Yugo sighs fondly as he continues breakfast while the chaos unfolds before him. Sometimes it feels like he’s taking care of not two kids, but three. Still, he wouldn’t have it any other way.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He’s a little early when he arrives inside the campus of Naoko’s elementary school. He catches students trickling out of the gate, some of them finishing club activities early. Yugo parks the car in the nearby parking space and takes out his phone, sending a message to Naoko.</p><p>A little later, from the rearview mirror, he sees Naoko bidding goodbye to her friends before approaching the car. She opens the door of the passenger seat and steps inside, beaming. “Hi, Dad,” she greets.</p><p>“Hey,” he returns with a grin as he starts the car. “Anything interesting happened at school today?”</p><p>He keeps his eyes on the road as he listens to Naoko talk about her day. Her homeroom teacher is engaged, and one of her classmates invited her to her birthday party. Yugo’s very sure he and Jesse will let Naoko to the party, but there’s still the discussion of who’s dropping her off and picking her up that day. And Naoko is going to ask them to take her shopping for a gift. Maybe they can squeeze it in over the weekend.</p><p>By the time they arrive, Yugo smells curry from the entranceway. “We’re home!” he announces as he takes off his shoes.</p><p>“Welcome home!” Jesse and Yuudai chime from wherever they are.</p><p>He finds Yuudai in the living room, working on his homework, and Jesse in the kitchen, focused on whatever is cooking on the stove. Naoko heads up her room while Yugo heads to the kitchen to kiss Jesse on the cheek.</p><p>Jesse grins as he turns off the stove. “Shin’s coming over,” he announces.</p><p>“Oh, okay.” Yugo returns the grin. It’s normal for one or several of their friends to come over and join them for dinner. Sometimes it’s just Shintaro. Other times he comes with Juri. Of course, Taiga and Hokuto always come together. It’s rare for them to be complete during dinner, but either way, every one of them is family.</p><p>The doorbell rings just as Yugo has changed into a loose shirt and sweatpants. It’s Yuudai who probably opened the door because there’s a delighted squeal of “Uncle Shin-chan!”</p><p>Sure enough, Shintaro emerges from the entranceway, holding Yuudai in one hand and holding a paper bag in another. Based on the logo, Yugo already knows what’s inside there.</p><p>“Let me guess,” he says, crossing his arms even though he knows a reprimand won’t change anything. They know they shouldn’t spoil the children, but his friends, as godfathers, get away with it anyway. “Another action figure for Yuudai.”</p><p>“Just taking my role of Yuudai’s godfather very seriously.” Shintaro grins, handing Yuudai the paper bag. “Here you go, kiddo!”</p><p>It doesn’t take long for Yuudai to tear open the paper bag and start flying his new action figure around the living room. He breezes it past Naoko, who rolls her eyes in his direction before resuming focus on her homework.</p><p>“Of course, I’m not gonna forget Naoko-chan.” Shintaro chuckles as he approaches the dining table. He opens his backpack and fishes out another paper bag. “Something you could use for school.”</p><p>Naoko’s eyes are full of wonder as she pulls out a box of colored pens. “Thank you, Uncle Shin,” she says with a smile.</p><p>Yugo tries not to melt at the sight, but he fails.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was three years into their marriage that Jesse and Yugo decided to have children. It had been part of their plan to start a family after getting married, but the plan still wasn’t concrete when they stated their vows.</p><p>It had taken a random drunk date night after a particularly stressful day at work that they decided to <em>finally</em> talk about it. After that night, the discussion filled in comfortable silences and random conversations. Soon, Jesse was looking up orphanages, and Yugo was reading every parenting article he could find on the Internet.</p><p>And then, they had a longer discussion of what compromises and preparations to make before they adopt. They both couldn’t work full-time because they have to be available for the kid (or kids), but at the same time, they need to earn and save. Speaking of which, they had to move from their apartment unit to an actual house because they both agreed that an apartment unit wasn’t enough.</p><p>It took a couple more years of discussions, arguments, and consultations. Jesse had quit his job to move into freelance work, and he was happier with it. Yugo had been promoted to a department manager. They managed to buy a house a reasonable distance from Yugo’s workplace and nearby schools. And with the help of Shintaro, they managed to set an appointment with a nearby orphanage.</p><p>They welcomed six-year-old Naoko into the family and then four-year-old Yuudai not long after.</p><p>As expected, raising a child wasn’t a walk in the park. Naoko mainly kept to herself during the first few months of living with them. Surprisingly, they found help in Hokuto, a fellow introvert and bookworm, to bring her out of her shell. It was a little easier when Yuudai came along, but dealing with a hyperactive boy was still a challenge.</p><p>Still, Yugo wouldn’t trade it for anything else. He loves coming home to see Jesse setting up the table, while Naoko is settled on the couch with a book and Yuudai copying some dance move on television. It’s home, and it’s the right kind of perfect.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As much as possible, weekends are dedicated to family activities. Sometimes it’s just a stroll in the park. Other times, they would watch a movie or go on a day trip out of the city.</p><p>But Yugo’s favorite weekends are when his friends would tag along. Like, right now. Jesse and Yuudai are playing basketball with Juri and Shintaro. Yugo is content to watch by the benches with Taiga while Naoko is with her favorite “Uncle Hokku,” who is reading her another book.</p><p>“Can I ask for a favor?”</p><p>Taiga looks from Hokuto and Naoko to him. “What?” he asks, head tilted to the side.</p><p>“Jesse and I are planning to go Gunma at the end of the month. For our wedding anniversary,” Yugo explains. “Just for the weekend. I was wondering if you and Hokuto could take care of the kids ‘till then.”</p><p>Whenever Yugo and Jesse go somewhere that meant staying somewhere overnight, they always turn to Hokuto and Taiga. Although the others are perfectly capable of taking care of Naoko and Yuudai while they’re away, Hokuto and Taiga have the resources to take care of two kids. The engaged couple has already moved into a large, three-bedroom house. The house had enough books from Hokuto for Naoko to get lost in, and Yuudai loves playing in the backyard or learning how to play the guitar. Sometimes, Yugo would wonder which house the kids prefer.</p><p>A smile spreads to Taiga’s face. “Of course. Though, I do have to warn you that Hokuto just renovated the library, so Naoko-chan might not want to leave.”</p><p>Yugo chuckles and tilts his head to steal a glance at Naoko, who is asking Hokuto something about some plot point in the book.</p><p>Taiga clears his throat, causing Yugo to look at his friend. “How did you guys know?” he asks, his gaze on the court. “That you were ready?”</p><p>Yugo follows his gaze. Yuudai passes the ball to Jesse, who effortlessly shoots from the three-point line. The boy cheers, jumping to high-five his father, Jesse crouching to meet him halfway. “Every time they come complaining or crying to us, we always think we were never ready,” he admits. “It’s hard, you know. It’s already a challenge being responsible for myself, what more for two little ones.”</p><p>“But you guys are doing a great job,” Taiga points out, confusion crossing his features.</p><p>He smiles, warmth spreading to his chest. He had been told that many times, but there are other times when he feels he’s not doing enough. It must be a parent thing. “You’ll always feel that way, I guess,” he replies. “I guess you’ll never know if you’re ready until you start talking about it.”</p><p>Taiga’s gaze falls to the ring around his finger. “Well, we haven’t tied the knot yet,” he declares. “I guess we’ll have plenty of time.”</p><p>Yugo grins as he puts an arm around Taiga, pulling him close.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Dad! Papa! I need help!”</p><p>Their quiet time in the living room is interrupted when their four-year-old hops onto the couch in between them. “What is it, kiddo?” Jesse asks, ruffling Yuudai’s hair.</p><p>Yuudai’s brows are furrowed, and he’s clutching tightly onto his notebook. He holds it out toward Yugo. “Song,” he declares. “Can’t memorize.”</p><p>Yugo chuckles as he takes the notebook from his son. He remembers the teacher reminding them of a year-end performance held by the kids, and one of Yuudai’s contributions is a song with four other classmates. “Okay,” he says, flipping to the relevant page. “How about you start singing and then we’ll work from there?”</p><p>One of the challenges of parenting is helping their kids with schoolwork. Having been out of school and being focused on their work, sometimes it’s hard to remember the things they learned when they were kids—even if it’s a simple math problem or a vocabulary word.</p><p>But they had to force themselves to relearn because they can’t just rely on the teacher all the time. Besides, it’s fun when they sing along and learn the moves. Jesse’s more enthusiastic about it, while Yugo’s content to jump in whenever he’s needed.</p><p>“What’s going on?” Naoko asks midway when Jesse and Yuudai are repeating the chorus for the nth time, with Yugo sitting back and observing what needs improvement.</p><p>Jesse beams and strides toward her. “Come on, Naoko-chan, let’s help Yuudai with his school performance!”</p><p>“I don’t want to,” Naoko says, but she lets herself be dragged anyway.</p><p>In the end, Yuudai and Naoko end up falling asleep on the couch after several rehearsals. Yugo and Jesse are content to watch their kids sleep for a bit before carrying them to their respective bedrooms.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t forget, they can’t stay up late. The latest they can go to bed is ten because it’s Saturday tomorrow, anyway, but any time later than that—”</p><p>“They can’t, I get it.” Hokuto crosses his arms, yet there’s an amused smile on his lips. “Don’t worry about us, Yugo. Taiga and I will take care of Naoko-chan and Yuudai.”</p><p>Behind them, the kids have already comfortably settled in Taiga and Hokuto’s living room. Taiga and Yuudai are playing with some of the younger one’s action figures, and Naoko is, to no one’s surprise, already immersed in one of the books Hokuto had given her.</p><p>Jesse slings an arm around Yugo’s shoulder. “Time for you to practice raising kids, huh, Hokuto?”</p><p>Hokuto’s face turns into a slight shade of pink. “I suppose so,” he says with a smile. “I’ll try to check in with you guys as often as possible. But don’t worry too much, okay? This day should be about you two.”</p><p>“I’ll do my best.” Yugo chuckles.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They’re barely an hour away from Hokuto and Taiga’s house when Yugo gives in to the impulse to check his phone. Sure enough, there’s a notification from their group chat, showing a picture of Taiga playing the guitar. Beside him is Yuudai, playing a smaller one. It’s hard not to melt at the sight.</p><p>“Yugo.” Jesse’s voice is firm, though fond. He takes Yugo’s phone and stuffs it in his pocket. “You’re driving.”</p><p>“Sorry.” Yugo smiles apologetically, hitting the gas when the traffic light turns to green.. “We haven’t left them alone in a while, so …”</p><p>“Yeah, I know. But Hokuto and Taiga have it covered. The worst thing that could happen is Naoko would refuse to leave Hokuto’s library.”</p><p>A smile tugs Yugo’s lips upward. “Or Yuudai would start scribbling his artwork in the hallways.”</p><p>“Maybe Taiga will let him.”</p><p>Yugo laughs. “Maybe.”</p><p>Yugo tries to forget about the kids for a while. It helps that they’re half an hour away from their destination, and Yugo remembers why they’re making this trip in the first place. It’s his and Jesse’s wedding anniversary, so his focus is on him and his husband.</p><p>So he loses himself in the moment with Jesse as they check into their hotel. They ditch unpacking and decide to explore the town, their hands swaying as they walk. It feels a lot like when they first met, eager to get on the road and explore the nearest town.</p><p>“Hey, look.”</p><p>Yugo glances at to where Jesse was pointing, and his heart leaps. It’s a bridge that gives them one of the most stunning views of the town.</p><p>It also happens to be the place where Jesse had proposed to him.</p><p>“It felt so long ago,” Yugo says, clutching to Jesse’s arm tightly. He tugs Jesse forward. “Come on.”</p><p>Yugo remembers it clearly, the way they leaned toward the railing as fireworks burst out of the sky. Jesse had clung to him more tightly than usual, hugging him from behind.</p><p>And then everything was slow motion, the way Jesse had spun him so they were facing each other. Jesse then had gotten down on one knee and had taken out a ring.</p><p>Yugo had to endure a few minutes of crying, to let Jesse finish his speech before saying yes, and it was worth it.</p><p>Five years have passed since then, and Yugo realizes they have come far. It had not been a perfect marriage—if the first year after the wedding and the year after adopting Naoko were any indications—but if Jesse asked for his right kidney then and there, Yugo would give it to him within a heartbeat.</p><p>Because the vows they had exchanged still ring in his head, and that promise remains true.</p><p>He’s brought out of his thoughts when lips brush the top of his head. “What are you thinking about?” Jesse asks.</p><p>Yugo smiles and tiptoes to press his lips on Jesse’s. “How much I wouldn’t trade this for anything else.”</p><p>Jesse chuckles and pulls him into a hug. “Me, too.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They have a little too much to drink because they stumble in their hotel room. Yugo forgets where he puts his keys, and Jesse practically frisks him in the hallway until they find it in his coat pocket. “You know, that old couple who passed by us thought we were weird,” Yugo giggles as he finally gets the door to their room open.</p><p>“Like I care.” Jesse’s laugh is loud, but it’s music to Yugo’s ears.</p><p>They struggle with taking off their shoes, and they stumble into bed together. Jesse wastes no time kissing Yugo, chaste at first, like it’s their first time kissing each other. Yugo kisses back, opens his mouth and lets Jesse explore his mouth, just like they had always done.</p><p>Jesse pulls away for air before burying his face on Yugo’s shoulder. “I love you so much,” he says, breathless.</p><p>And those words feel like Jesse is saying it for the first time. Yugo cups Jesse’s face into his hands and says, “I love you, too.”</p><p>It’s like he’s taken back to when they were college students, hearts beating quick of the possibility of something terrifying, yet amazing. Then they took the plunge and came back better than ever.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Lewis, what time is it?”</p><p>Yugo groans and reaches for his phone on the bedside table. Sunlight streams through the windows, the curtains of which they had forgotten to close because they were … busy. “It’s almost eleven, Mr. Lewis.” He yelps as lips attach to his collarbone. “God, are you not tired?”</p><p>“Of you? Never.” Jesse props himself up with his elbows and pecks Yugo on the cheek before getting up.</p><p>Yugo scrolls through the phone and browses through their group chat, already bombarded with photos from Hokuto and Taiga. There’s a photo of Naoko reading a book, a video of Yuudai playing a couple of notes from a guitar. Apparently, Shintaro and Juri had visited because there are photos of them making dinner with Naoko and Yuudai setting the table.</p><p>“I miss them,” Jesse says, flopping back on the bed, phone in hand. Apparently, he has already scrolled through the group chat, too.</p><p>Yugo nods. As much as he enjoyed spending the weekend with Jesse, his parental instincts are still there. He misses his kids. “We still have a couple of hours before check-out,” he points out.</p><p>He practically chucks his phone back on the bedside table to pull Jesse close to him. “Better make the most of it,” he says before closing the distance between them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The sun is already setting when they arrive home. The lights are already on, meaning that Hokuto and Taiga have brought the kids home. He catches Shintaro’s motorbike and Juri’s scooter, and he wonders why everyone is gathered here.</p><p>“We’re home!” they both call as they open the door and shrug off their shoes.</p><p>“Welcome home!” come the echoes of the children’s voices. Hurried footsteps, and suddenly Naoko and Yuudai are facing them with wide smiles on their faces. They could smell something cooking from the kitchen, and he could hear Taiga and Shintaro teasing each other about something.</p><p>Yugo and Jesse glance at each other. Something is up.</p><p>They don’t have enough time to ponder on it, because the kids take their hands and drag them inside.</p><p>What greets them is the dining table set up, laid down with their favorite food. At the center of the table is a cake with “Happy Wedding Anniversary!” iced on the surface. Their friends are standing by the kitchen, looking extremely proud of themselves.</p><p>“They asked us to prepare something for you,” Hokuto explains as he hangs the apron near the fridge.</p><p>“Do you like it?” Naoko asks, looking at him expectantly.</p><p>Warmth fills Yugo’s chest as he gets down and hugs Naoko. “Of course, we do.”</p><p>“Me, too!” Yudai pipes up as he squeezes himself in between Yugo and Naoko. Jesse follows soon after, enveloping everyone else with his arms.</p><p>He doesn’t know how long the four of them have stayed like that, but they’re interrupted by Shintaro saying, “Alright all of you, I believe a family photo is in order before we eat!”</p><p>Yugo chuckles as they both get up, the children leading the way toward the couch. Naoko and Yuudai sit comfortably in the middle, and Yugo takes a seat next to Naoko, and Jesse next to Yuudai. From behind the couch, Jesse reaches for his hand, and Yugo takes it.</p><p>Shintaro grins as he sets up the camera, while the rest of their friends move to the side so that they’re not seen. “Okay, on three!” he announces, holding up three fingers. “One, two—”</p><p>He’s going to remember this—his husband, his children, and his friends, all gathered together in celebration. It feels like the right kind of perfect. Like home.</p><p>“Three!”</p><p>He gives his widest smile as the camera shutter clicks.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please do leave a comment. You can also yell at me on my <a href="https://twitter.com/yurerukizashi">fic Twitter</a> or on <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/narinarinori">my CC</a>. Thank you so much for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>